


Snow Express

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [16]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: It's just... It's just that I am so in love with you I can't even function properly, and I have been for a while. Sorry.Prompt: Last Time
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Snow Express

**Author's Note:**

> ... Sorry?

_It's just... It's just that I am so in love with you I can't even function properly, and I have been for a while. Sorry._

When Yamada reads the text, or just the words _in love with you_ , something cold clutches at his insides, sending a shiver up his spine. This wasn't what he expected when he provoked Keito to fucking tell him what he's been beating around the bush about for months. Deep inside, he's not surprised. He knows.

And still, he starts shaking so bad he can't hold his phone, and suddenly there are tears streaming down his cheeks while the only thoughts in his head are no, no, no, _no_.

He locks himself in the bathroom, leaning against the closed door to cry silently, mind racing, trying to solve this. He's not disgusted, not shocked, not terrified. He's sad, so sad, because he doesn't feel the same. He loves Keito, so much, but not in this way.

Now that he thinks about it, has confirmation of something he's only vaguely suspected, he can recall things from years back that could be an indication of Keito's feelings, and something tugs at his heart when he thinks of the relationships he's had over that time, those that weren't very much about love from his side. How Keito must have felt.

It's not like he hasn't thought about it, kissing Keito, maybe even found it a little thrilling. But this, now that it's for real, he can't think of it like that anymore. He can still imagine kissing Keito, can even imagine sleeping with him even though he's never been with a man before, but the thing that's stopping those thoughts is his conscience.

It would be so unfair to Keito to give him anything that Yamada can't stand for, and he can't even imagine “just trying” to return his feelings, because what if he really can't and he's already said okay?

That's the saddest part. For Keito, he'd try, could promise him _everything_ , except true feelings.

He breathes a shaky sigh before tugging his phone back out to call Chinen.

~*~


End file.
